Marilyn Monroe
by LolIsBack
Summary: "Entonces fue cuando comprendí que era como Marilyn Monroe: un sex symbol, una estrella, alguien intocable... y sobre todo, una mujer rota"


Marilyn Monroe

I can be selfish, be so impatient

Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe

I'm insecure, yeah, I make mistakes

Sometimes I feel like i'm at the end of the road

I can get low, I can get low

Don't know which way is up

Yeah, I can get high, I can get high

Like I could never come down

Call it a curse!

Or just call me blessed

If you can't handle my words

You ain't getting my best

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt?

Well, must be how Marilyn Monroe felt

It's like all the good things

They fall apart like, like like Marilyn Monroe

Truth is we'll mess up til we get it right

I don't wanna end up losin my soul

I can get low, I can get low

Don't know which way is up

Yeah, I can get high, I can get high

Like I could never come down

Call it a curse!

Or just call me blessed

If you can't handle my worse

You ain't getting my best

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt?

Well, must be how Marilyn Monroe felt

Take me, or leave me

I'll never be perfect

Believe me, i'm worth it

So take me, or leave me

So take me, or leave me

Call it a curse!

Or just called me blessed

If you can't handle my worse

You ain't getting my best

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt?

Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt! (x2)

No estaba enamorada, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera me gustaba. Pero es mejor fingir.

Porque para ellos soy perfecta, soy la Salvadora, la chica buena y la luchadora. Y él es un pirata que… bueno, ya sabemos cómo es Garfio.

El caso es que intenté acallar mis sentimientos, pero no podía, ya no.

Vi sus tacones sobre el asfalto, clavándose. Vi esas preciosas piernas que tantas distracciones me trajo, moverse aceleradas. Ví su corta melena negra como la noche, mojada, chorreando. Ví como desapareció sin siquiera darme cuenta.

La fría madrugada de Storybrooke, las farolas, la luz de la luna… todos festejaban algo que no sabía y mucho menos me importaba. Mi hijo jugaba con Neal, mis padres se besaban, Henry y Roland jugaban con Neal, Robin y Marian hablaban con mi padres y se besaba a la par que ellos…

Todo parecía marchar bien…_ parecía._

Me dí cuenta de que el reloj marcaba las 00:10, y que la temperatura era muy, muy baja, pero no importaba. No importaban los atronadores rayos y truenos de la tormenta, no importaba que hubiera alguien peligroso entre los habitantes del pueblo… me iba a quedar ahí hasta que abriera. Aunque me muriera.

Llamé varias veces a la puerta y nadie abrió, así que decidí abrir la puerta por mí misma.

Cuando entré, no esperé encontrar aquello:

- Regina… - dije, sin terminar de creerme que estuviera hecha un ovillo tirada en el frío suelo de mármol frente a la chimenea.

- Déjame…- susurró, haciendo que se me rompiera el alma. Una botella de Whisky con poco más de medio contenido dentro y ella con el maquillaje corrido. Había ventanas y puertas rotas y tijeras y cuchillos clavados por todos lados. El mobiliario estaba roto, al menos el del salón. Aquel salón había convertido en un lúgubre y mortecino aposento, y ella, en una mujer definitivamente rota.

¿Sabes? Creía que esta vez iba a ser diferente, no siento nada por él, nada más allá de una simple amistad. Pero aun así duele. Creo que en realidad lo que me duele no es que la haya escogido a ella, si no el hecho de que, sea mejor o peor, siempre que aparece alguien nuevo lo eligen, lo cual me convierte a mí en la peor opción. Me conozco, soy mezquina, estúpida, soberbia, creída, ambiciosa, envidioso, cínica, sádica…

- Para – le dije. – Tienes defectos, muchos, pero también virtudes, millones. Sé cómo te sientes. Te sientes perdida, sola, inútil, sin valor. Pero eso no es asi. Yo ya me sentí una vez así, y se en que estás pensando, y déjame decirte, que tu vales más de lo que crees. Sé que has cometido muchos erros, y que has sido una persona horrible en el pasado, pero estamos en el presente. Tú te mereces a alguien que este a tu lado incondicionalmente, que soporte tus buenos y tus malos momentos.

Era el momento de besarla, lo sentía. Y lo hice. Atrapé su cintura suavemente, la cual estaba fría. Atrapé sus labios de una manera un tanto inocente al principio, pero que evolucionó a apasionado y sincero, aunque jamás sexual o lujurioso. Un simple beso que significo mucho.

Las siguientes semanas, me sentía como Marilyn y JFK. Ella, torciendo cuellos con un simple movimiento de cadera, más compleja de lo que jamás pensaste; y yo, siendo una especie de diosa en este pueblo, alguien en quien la gente confiaba, alguien que la gente quería ver como un líder. Era extraño, y mucho.

En fin… en mi retina sigue ese momento en el que toda la ropa cayó al suelo, y bajo una incesante lluvia y una preciosa luna, abracé a quien seria, es, y será, el amor de mi vida


End file.
